


Aimer sans être aimer est comme vouloir allumer une cigarette déjà éteinte

by princesscourf



Series: spies. gay spies. who are gays. [2]
Category: Au service de la France | A Very Secret Service (TV)
Genre: Also i love Irène very much, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Compliant, French Characters, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Moscow, Post-Break Up, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Spies & Secret Agents, That's a tag yes, Written for my Best Friend, and kissing against a wall, and then comfort, because they dumb, like always, like too much angst, they love each other very much, trigger warning: smoking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26139172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesscourf/pseuds/princesscourf
Summary: Se passe durant l'épisode 9 de la saison 2, du moment où ils sont en prison à Moscou jusqu'à ce qu'on les revoit chez Calot.Moulinier et Jacquard, depuis que ce dernier est parti à Alger, ne sont plus aussi proche qu'avant. Un mystère pour le Service, des mauvais souvenirs pour eux. Mais peut-être que le froid de Moscou - et la chaleur de la flamme d'un briquet - allait enfin les réunir..
Relationships: Jacquard/Mokhtar, Jacquard/Moulinier, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Past Moulinier/Irène
Series: spies. gay spies. who are gays. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829389
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Aimer sans être aimer est comme vouloir allumer une cigarette déjà éteinte

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'on ne peut pas me dire qu'enchainer une scène sur l'amour "vous avez deja ete in love blabla chut" puis une scène d'allumage de cigarette très codifié couple n'était pas totalement voulu pour qu'on comprenne qu'ils s'aiment.   
> Et ça méritait une fanfiction, donc.   
> Enjoy.   
> 💛
> 
> (Le titre est une citation de George Sand, parce que je l'aime)

« Jacquard ?   
\- Oui ?   
\- Vous avez déjà été amoureux ? »

Il posa son regard sur l'homme à ses côtés. Le froid de la cellule était devenu presque insoutenable, au point où ils avaient dû se coller l'un contre l'autre malgré leurs manteaux et leurs bonnets réglementaires. Ils avaient faim, soif, froid, et allaient sûrement mourir sous la torture des communistes. Et c'était maintenant que cet imbécile se décidait à poser des questions sans aucun sens ? Il l'en aurait frappé si il n'était pas frigorifié. Si il avait déjà été amoureux.. En quoi c'était important de savoir ça en cet instant, exactement ? Il ne croyait que très peu aux dernières confessions avant la fin. Et il n'allait certainement pas en faire une à Moulinier.   
Il reposa son regard sur le béton froid du sol.  
Il revoyait les diners aux chandelles, la douce musique, les nuits dans les rues de Paris, les chuchotements entrecoupés de rire, le bruit des draps froissés, l'odeur du café frais et de la cigarette le lendemain matin, son parfum hantant encore son lit lorsqu'il rentrait après sa journée au Service.. Il savait que ça n'avait été que éphemère, comme une bulle hors du temps et de leur quotidien. Pas de l'amour, non. De toute façon, l'amour était inutile, et trop compliqué à entretenir avec leur boulot. Sans parler des conséquences si ça se savait.   
Leur regard se croisèrent.   
Non, il n'avait jamais voulu que ce soit de l'amour. 

« Oui. Et vous ?   
\- Ouais. Une fois... »

Le regard rêveur de son ami lui provoqua une légère douleur dans la poitrine. Ça n'avait été que des bruits de couloir, bien sûr, mais il avait entendu parler de l'aventure entre son collègue et une femme qu'il était censé prendre en filature. Il n'y avait pas cru, au début. Mais lorsque le comportement de Moulinier était devenu pire qu'un collégien expérimentant sa première relation, il avait dû admettre son erreur. Imaginez vous, vouloir mettre un poète à la tête d'un pays !   
Il avait rapidement comprit qu'il en était tombé amoureux.   
Il faisait le fier Moulinier, lorsqu'il racontait qu'il couchait avec toutes les femmes passant à sa portée durant ses missions en Afrique, mais dès que quelqu'un - la cible d'une mission, encore mieux - lui souriait un peu trop, il en tombait amoureux. Parfois, il se demandait comment il persistait dans sa bêtise, malgré son coeur trop de fois brisé.   
Il l'enviait presque.   
"Une fois."  
Pourquoi ces mots lui faisaient si mal ? Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas s'attacher, qu'il n'y avait rien de plus que des nuits et quelques baisers volés. Parce qu'il avait Mokhtar qui l'attendait toujours avec un sourire lorsqu'il rentrait à Alger, alors qu'au Service ils pouvaient à peine se toucher. Parce qu'au fond, ils ne voulaient pas être comme les couples qu'ils voyaient dans les rues ou les restauranrs. Alors pourquoi ça lui faisait mal ? Pourquoi savoir qu'il n'y avait rien eu de plus lui faisait se tordre l'estomac et serrer son coeur ? 

« Moi aussi. »

\----

« Ça veut dire quoi ça, "Vous ne pouvez pas être des espions, même occidentaux" ? »

Pourquoi il faisait aussi froid dans cette ville ? Même après une journée entière dans une cellule glaciale, il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y habituer. C'etait peut-être pour cela qu'ils étaient aussi peu sympathique. Certes, ils les avaient laisser sortir, mais à quel prix ? Il aurait pu parier qu'ils avaient fait cela juste pour les humilier encore plus. Ils n'étaient pas des mauvais espions. Ils faisaient simplement des choix essentiels au bon déroulement des missions, et, parfois, ces choix n'étaient spécialement les bons. Même un agent de catégorie A pouvait se tromper, parfois ! À condition de savoir mentir correctement au Service, évidemment.  
Et ça, mentir, ils savaient faire.   
Une fois le batiment loin derrière eux, il sortit son paquet de cigarette de sa poche. Il avait besoin de décompresser. Cette journée avait été ...intense en émotion, pour ainsi dire. Les chaussures en désordre, leur arrestation, leur conversation, les insultes des soviètiques à leur sortie...   
Comment Calot faisait pour aimer cet endroit ? L'Afrique, au moins, c'était chaleureux ! 

« Ça veut dire qu'ils nous ont prit pour des baltringues. » 

Il sortit une cigarette pour Jacquard, qu'il laissa au bord du paquet, avant de le tendre vers lui. C'était un geste mécanique, qu'il avait tellement fait auparavant. C'était naturel, pour lui. Ils ne partageaient pas toujours un paquet, mais c'était arrivé si souvent par le passé que le geste était ancré dans son esprit, comme l'encre dans un journal fraichement publié. Il sentit une légère douleur dans sa poitrine. Leur discussion avait laissé un froid plus doux que celui qui règnait entre eux depuis quelques mois. En y repensant, il savait que ses questions n'avaient pas eu lieu d'être dans ce contexte. Mais ils étaient si proche de mourir, et il avait eu besoin de réponse aux questions qui lui tourmentaient constamment l'esprit. Pouvait-on vraiment lui en vouloir ? Dieu, ce qu'Irène lui manquait.. 

« Pour qui ils se prennent ?   
\- Pour le centre du monde, comme les Américains. »

De son autre poche, il sortit son briquet, et, voyant que son ami attendait patiemment devant lui, lui alluma sa cigarette, protégeant la flamme de ses deux mains. Jacquard, qui, lui, leva la tête vers son collègue, l'air désespérement - et peut-être un peu surpris - triste. Il aurait aimé que ce geste ait la même signification qu'autrefois. Qu'il allume à nouveau sa cigarette, tandis qu'il lui sourit, adossé au mur collé au lit, recouvert par des draps blancs. Puis qu'il l'embrasse dès celle-ci fut dans le cendrier, ne le laissant pas partir avant qu'ils n'aient plus une once de souffle. Mais c'était fini. Ça n'avait peut-être jamais commencé, au final. Ils avaient eu quelque chose, puis il y avait eu leurs amants respectifs et le Service et la distance et Calot qui se doutait de quelque chose, et puis non.   
Ils soufflèrent tour à tour leur fumée de cigarette. Son regard passa du petit baton de nicotine au visage de son partenaire, avant de finir par regarder ailleurs. 

« Et si on leur montrait ce que c'est qu'des espions français avant de rentrer ? » 

Un léger sourire franchissa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il avait cette douce impression que peu à peu, leur relation redevenait ce qu'elle était avant tout ça, comme le printemps après l'hiver. Les mêmes petites intentions, les mêmes bêtises faites ensembles, les mêmes regards, les même sourires. Et si c'était ce printemps qui faisait à nouveau rire Moulinier.. Il s'y adapterait. Et puis, les soviètiques les avaient insulté, non ? Comme-ci le Service allait leur en vouloir.  
Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils se retrouvèrent, seuls, dans les rues désertes et glaciales de Moscou, à la recherche du magasin où ils s'étaient fait arrêter quelques heures plus tôt. Quand Jacquard voulu porter sa cigarette à sa bouche, elle était froide. Il manquait plus que ça ! Moscou et ses moins dix degrés le soir.. 

« Merde. Fais chier.   
\- Attendez, j'vous la rallume. »

Moulinier attrapa sa main - celle avec la cigarette - dans la sienne, avant de raviver le mégot avec la sienne encore fumante. Il aura pu simplement ressortir son briquet, mais il faisait froid et celui-ci était déjà presque vide, et avec son nombre de cigarettes par jour.. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se retrouver sans feu dans un endroit il ne comprenait même pas un quart du système d'achat. En Afrique, c'était simple, tout était inflammable. Mais à Moscou.. Il détestait le bloc de l'Est.   
En levant la tête, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face. De longues secondes de silence seulement brisé par les brises glaciales s'en suivirent. Leurs regards se croisèrent. La conversation dans la cellule avait été une erreur, il s'en rendait compte désormais. Mais c'était trop tard. Comme d'habitude. Trop amoureux de sa Irène, il avait tout oublié. Oh ça avait été doux, bien sûr. Les fleurs, les costumes colorés, les poètes, ses draps sentant les lilas au printemps, la danse, l'impression de toucher le bonheur du bout des doigts. Irène avait été une douce aventure. Une aventure qui n'avait durant qu'un moment dans le temps, et qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux comme on tombe de vélo les premières fois. On essaye toujours d'y remonter, mais on échoue, et on finit par y arriver avec un sentiment de joie intense et infini.   
Son vélo à lui s'était cassé trop tôt.   
Puis il s'était souvenu de celui qui était auprès de lui depuis ses premiers pas au Service.   
"Tu sais, peut-être que si on était pas toujours aussi coller et si on faisait pas des sorties tout les soirs rien que tout les deux, peut-être qu'il n'aurait jamais remarqué."   
Cette simple phrase cachait un océan de culpabilité et de larmes. 

« Moulinier ? C'est pas si difficile d'allumer une putain de- »

En l'espace de ce qui semblait être une seconde, le plus grand lâcha sa cigarette au sol, attrapa le manteau de son ami, puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes toute la passion qu'il avait retenu depuis qu'il avait quitter ses draps ce matin là. Il y eu un moment de latence; ce moment où il rêvait tellement qu'il réponde que ça lui en faisait mal, et à la fois où il espérait qu'il le repousse pour enfin en finir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il commença à se reculer doucement. Quelle idée aussi. Comme-ci un baiser allait soudain tout arranger. Qu'il était idiot, parfois.   
Une fois leurs lèvres séparées, ils se regardèrent longuement. Dans le regard de son ami, il ne voyait que de l'incompréhension, et quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. De la tristesse, peut-être. Une vague de culpabilité remonta en lui. "On ne peut plus faire ça.", il lui avait dit, alors qu'ils se rhabillaient. "On risque trop." La discussion qui avait suivit revenait parfois hanter ses cauchemars. Il savait qu'ils avaient arrêté d'un accord commun, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de penser que si il avait fait les choses autrement... Si ils avaient été autrement, ça aurait peut-être fonctionner. 

« Je suis de- »

Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il se retrouva à nouveau collé à Jacquard, leurs lèvres se heurtant ensemble dans une dispute silencieuse. Ils se laissèrent porter par le baiser. Celui-ci avait un léger goût d'alcool et de café, et un arrière goût de "enfin". Qu'est-ce que cette sensation lui avait manqué.. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le plus petit fut plaqué contre le mur, les mains de son amant serrant toujours les pans de son manteau comme-ci sa vie en dépendait. La Lune de Moscou semblait ne brillait que pour eux, et ils se perdirent dans le baiser durant quelques doux instants. Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient fait pour pouvoir m s'embrasser éternellement..  
A la fin du baiser, ils se reculèrent, doucement, leurs respirations difficiles et les joues rouge écarlates. Ils restèrent collé ensemble, l'un contre le mur, les bras autour des épaules de l'autre; et l'autre, tenant toujours les pans du manteau, le plaquant comme il le pouvait contre le mur comme-ci il allait s'échapper. Jacquard plongea son regard dans celui de son ami - amant - et y vit tant de sentiments contraire. Tristesse, joie, culpabilité.   
Amour. 

« Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

C'était une question sans réponse. Comment expliquer à quelqu'un ce qu'on ressent quand on est à peine sûr de ses sentiments ? Moulinier n'arrivait pas à oublier Irène. Quant à Jacquard, et bien.. Il s'était attaché à Mokhtar, durant la période où il se refugiait le plus longtemps possible à Alger pour éviter d'affronter la présence de son ami au Service. C'était la seule personne qui avait remarqué qu'il allait mal, à ce moment là. Mais Irène ne voulait plus - si elle en avait vraiment voulu un jour - de Moulinier, et Mokhtar était tellement loin quand il devait assumer son travail au Service. Et il risquait tellement, lui aussi.   
"Je pars à Alger, comme ça, on se verra plus pendant longtemps et on pourra.. Oublier tout ça."   
Ils ne pouvaient pas rester l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps que ce qu'ils pensaient, apparemment. 

« Parce que tu me manques.   
\- J'avais pas trop l'air de te manquer quand tu dormais avec ta cible.  
\- Parle pas comme ça d'Irène, elle est merveilleuse... »

Il retrouva son regard dans le vague, avec ses étincelles de tristesse et d'amour. Jacquard voulu le repousser. Non mais vraiment.. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il n'aimait que son ancienne amante, puis l'embrasser lui, puis parler d'elle comme-ci elle était la septième merveille du monde. C'était pour cela qu'il détestait les femmes. Elles tournaient toujours autour de Moulinier. Oh, bien sûr, on lui avait fait remarqué plusieurs fois sa jalousie, et Moulinier lui avait souvent dit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le droit de l'être, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait bien que toute leur relation était.. difficile. Ils ne pouvaient pas assumer ce qu'ils avaient. Pas maintenant, pas ici, pas quand ils pouvaient être jetés en prison pour un baiser volé. Mais il voulait simplement ne pas être un deuxième choix. Et surtout pas être celui qu'on vient voir parce qu'on s'est amouraché de sa cible et qu'on a fini le coeur brisé.   
Moulinier le plaqua à nouveau contre le mur.

« Eh. On doit aller rejoindre Calot. On est déjà en retard.   
\- Plus tard ! On aura sûrement plus jamais l'occasion de discuter comme.. Ça là !   
\- T'es pas en train d'exagérer un peu là, non ? On est souvent seuls tout les deux.  
\- Ouais, au service.   
\- Tu marques un point. » 

Un long silence prit place à nouveau. Ils restèrent yeux dans les yeux, comme-ci se lâcher du regard allait marquer la fin du - inconfortable - silence et le début d'une discussion trop sérieuse à leur goût. Est-ce qu'ils devaient régler leurs problèmes ici, dans le froid de Moscou, dans une rue déserte et éclairée par un seul pauvre lampadaire ? Ils leur semblaient ne pas vraiment avoir d'autre choix. Les deux agents se voyaient peu en dehors du service et des missions. Enfin.. Aux yeux du Service, du moins. Durant des années, la moindre prime avait été une excuse pour sortir ensemble: boire un verre, aller au Darling (bien qu'ils n'y étaient aller qu'une seule et unique fois), aller voir le dernier film au cinéma, partir en week-end loin de Paris.. Jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête, d'un coup.   
Le premier qui brisa le contact visuel fut Moulinier. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol, un air digne d'un enfant prit la main dans la jarre à biscuit sur le visage. 

« Je suis désolé.   
\- Pardon ?   
\- Je suis désolé, je-   
\- Désolé !? Tu te moques de moi !? Non, essaye pas de m'interrompre. C'était toi qui voulait qu'on discute, non ? On va discuter. Je ne suis pas ton jouet, Moulinier. Je ne suis pas celui que tu viens voir parce que ta... Irène là, a décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi. Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, puis m'allumer ma clope comme avant, et m'embrasser comme-ci on couchait encore ensemble ! J'en ai marre, marre que tu te serves de moi, marre de donner sans rien avoir en retour, marre de tout perdre et que tout le monde s'en foute !  
\- Je t'ai dis que-  
\- Nianiania, "désolé" ! Comme-ci ça arrangeait tout, un désolé !   
\- Eh, c'est toi qui m'as quitté, je te rappelle ! Tu m'as dis qu'on devait arrêter de se voir parce que monsieur avait peur de se faire attraper par le Service ! Excuse moi d'être tombé amoureux d'Irène, mais si tu n'avais pas passer ton temps en Algérie avec tes appartements et ton "ami", peut-être que ça ne serait jamais arriver. » 

Moulinier lâcha - enfin - les pans de la veste de son ami, et se recula d'un pas en arrière. Un long silence s'en suivit. Les images de leur séparation passaient devant ses yeux comme un film au cinéma. Pouvait-on appeler cela séparation, si ils n'avaient jamais été ensemble ? Il n'aimait pas Jacquard comme il aimait Irène, et Jacquard ne l'aimait pas comme il aimait Mokhtar. Avec les autres, c'était tendre, amoureux, romantique, le genre de personne avec qui on rêve de mariage et d'enfants. Entre eux, c'était explosif, passionné, soupoudré d'un romantisme faussé par la vision des autres amoureux se tenant la main dans la rue. Certes, pendant quelques instants, ils s'étaient imaginés ensemble pour toujours. Ils n'étaient pas fais pour ça. C'était un bonbon un peu trop acide: au début, on en reprends autant qu'on peut, jusqu'à n'en plus sentir l'acidité; puis on finit par en être dégoûté, et en prendre un peu moins. Leur relation était ainsi; un bonbon acidulé auquel ils étaient accro, et dont ils abusaient jusqu'a en être écoeuré à vomir. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils n'en voulaient plus du tout, juste un peu moins.   
Mais comme toute addiction, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en passer très longtemps.   
Le froid de moscou les faisaient trembler - ou bien était-ce l'adrénaline de la dispute - et leurs regards étaient de glace. Qu'allaient-ils expliquer au Service ? "Excusez-nous, on a fait une hypothermie car on a essayé de s'expliquer après un an de séparation, et, au passage, on a eu une relation pendant plus de huit ans" ? Ils n'étaient pas non plus suicidaires. Il fallait en finir, et vite. 

« J'ai été amoureux de toi, tu sais. »

L'aveux fit relever la tête de plus petit. Les mots sonnaient faux sur sa langue, bien qu'ils ne l'étaient en aucun cas. "Été". C'était cela qui sonnait faux. Car qu'il avait beau chercher au plus profond de lui-même, il ne trouvait aucun instant où Jacquard avait cessé de hanter ses pensées jour et nuit. Même lorsqu'il était avec Irène, il était toujours présent, dans un coin de sa tête, prêt à submerger son esprit à nouveau. Jacquard était son petit diable sur l'épaule à lui.   
Mais il n'était plus à lui, là était le problème. 

« Roger.. Arrête.  
\- Non, toi, arrête. Je t'ai laissé parler, à mon tour maintenant. J'ai été amoureux de toi, je le suis encore, et je sais que toi aussi. C'est pas parce qu'on est pas fait pour se marier ou pour fonder une famille ou pour je ne sais quelle autre connerie qu'on peut pas être ensemble.  
\- On s'est pas séparé pour ça.  
\- C'était une excuse, et tu le sais. Depuis qu'on est plus ensemble, j'ai l'impression d'être.. seul. Bon d'accord il y a Calot, mais c'est pas toi. T'étais pas que l'homme que j'emmenais au restaurant et avec qui je couchais des fois, Jacky. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. Mon meilleur ami me manque. On peut essayer ça au moins ? Être ami ? »

Il semblait comme désespéré ainsi, l'air douloureusement suppliant, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux, éclairé dramatiquement par la lumière de la Lune qui semblait juger la scène depuis son perchoir dans le ciel. Le coeur de Jacquard en loupa un battement ou deux. Il voulait qu'ils soient amis ? Comment ils le pouvaient, alors qu'ils connaissaient la sensation de la peau de l'un l'autre sous leurs doigts; alors qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se regarder avec tant d'étoiles et tant d'amour dans leurs yeux. Être amis pour eux était impossible. C'était comme-ci un jour le Soleil finissait par s'éteindre, ou que la cigarette était déclarée mauvaise pour la santé, ou que leurs péchés soient un jour accepté par le reste du monde: Impossible. 

« On a jamais été vraiment amis.   
\- Je sais.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on le soit ? On y arrivera pas.   
\- Parce que j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser à nouveau, mais j'ai pas te faire du mal comme je l'ai fais avant. Alors je veux qu'on soit amis pour plus jamais avoir envie de t'embrasser quoi. » 

Comme toute réponse, Jacquard l'attira vers lui, attrapant à son tour les pans de son manteau, et déposa un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres. Il ne dura que quelques secondes, mais c'était suffisant pour qu'ils comprennent tout deux ce dont ils voulaient. Ils avaient besoin de temps. Beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, et de la patience et de l'amour pour aider un peu tout cela. Le temps les aiderait à savoir ce qu'ils voulaient, et à être heureux ensembls. Le temps était la réponse à leur doute.  
Un instant après leur baiser, Moulinier attrapa les hanches de son amant, le planquant à nouveau contre le mur de brique, avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres avec passion et dévotion.   
Bon, le temps pouvait attendre, non ?


End file.
